he came and he ruined my life
by Squashie-Love
Summary: well for all of the DS lovers this story is for you


He came and he ruined my life

By deadanddive1

Samantha Manson's journal.

12th of February 1st period : English

Daniel Fenton, Mr. Lancer yelled at Danny once again, I glanced over at Danny, only to see that he was staring my way, I thought he was looking deep into my eyes and into my soul but who am I kidding ? Danny doesn't like or love me for a matter of fact. Danny loves prissy Paullina.

As Danny continued to stare into my eyes Mr. Lancer yelled " people are we paying attention to my class or each other , most people turned around to Danny and gave him a pathetic look, when Mr. Lancer advised everyone to pay attention again I carefully turned my head back onto Danny's way, he gave me a quick and sympathetic look then quickly turned back to Mr. Lancer who was now reciting a very boring poem from the 16th century.

As classes finished for the day, myself and tucker walked home ( Danny was held back by Mr. Lancer ). When I reached my house I said bye to tucker and walked into the door frame accidentally, I blushed and then I turned the knob only to find my grandmother sitting on our sofa reading a Harry potter book, I said hi and then I walked up into my room and found 1 new message on my phone, it was from Danny, he wanted me to come over, he had something important he wanted to tell me. So I packed my stuff and ran out of the door and I ran as fast as I could to his house, when I arrived I noticed that Danny's parents were out and jazz had her study group in the park this time so now it was just me and Danny, my heart started to heat twice it's normal rate, had thoughts in my head saying, Sam he's just you're friend why are you so nervous ? ….. no no no no no

Danny doesn't love me he loves Paullina, when I entered his room I saw Danny on his bed looking troubled and sort of happy, I walked over to and greeted him, he just gestured me towards a seat, I sat down and tried not to look at Danny, a few minutes later Danny left to go downstairs for a drink of water, once he cam back up again he sat next to me and put his hand on mine and he begun talking… " Sam there's something I have to tell you… I really love you, after these words my mind was racing, I was so shocked and overwhelmed I didn't know what to say and then I said " Danny ….. I love you as well but didn't you like Paulina ? Danny answered straight back saying " well I did like Paulina but I never liked her more than you. At that moment my heart was beating four times faster than usual, suddenly I had the urge to kiss him, I moved closer and so did he, suddenly our lips touched, it felt so strange yet warm and comforting, when I pulled away I felt I needed Danny even more, so I gently pushed Danny backwards, sat on his knees and kissed him more passionately than ever, it felt so good, but then we were interrupted by the Mexican Hat Dance on my phone, it was my mother who was demanding to know where I was, I pushed Danny away and answered the phone really quick andtold my mother that I would be home in a few minutes, after I hung up I told Danny I had to go, he seemed a little upset but he understood. Later that night I was watching television and thinking about my new boyfriend, Danny he was everything I wanted, he was funny, kind and he was a phantom he was Danny Phantom, as these thoughts ran through my head I fell asleep on the couch.

13th February

Today was the first day that Danny & me are a couple, this morning as I was about to walk out the door I heard the door bell ring and I quickly rushed over to see who it was and no doubt it was Danny, he smiled and off we went. When we arrived at school many people yelled " the Goth and the geek are together ! ' but some people looked relived like Jazz and especially Tucker, he literality jumped up and down fifty times in about two seconds.

After classes Ms. Fry wanted to speak to me about my biology report, when I turned my back on Danny for one minute I found him banged up against the lockers kissing Paulina, I couln't believe it, danny was my friend and the person I loved, as paulina pulled away I already had tears streaming down my face and then I ran out, leaving Paulina with a smirk on her face and also leaving Danny looking stupid, as I left the school grounds I ran into the park and found a bench near a pond, I sat down and I looked into the pond and saw a reflection of Danny, I rubbed my eyes but Danny's face was still in the pond, I turned around only to see Danny looking at me with great sorrow, I stood up ready to run but Danny grabbed my arm and pleaded me to sit, I refused and then I bit his hand and ran off, when I got home, I found 6 new messages on my phone, I knew they would be from Danny, I played them all, I listened to his pathetic voice whimpering and begging for my forgiveness, in the last message Danny was crying, he asked me to return his call or come over, I just deleted them and flopped onto my bed and cried.

14th February 4,

Today I treid to fake a sickie but considering my mother called a doctor in I was sent to school on the worst day ever, Valentines Day. This day was very upsetting for me but tucker stayed with me and comforted me, at lunch time, we saw Danny eating lunch under the warmth of an oak tree. Later on after the school, bell rang and I went to the gym room to get changed from my P. E uniform to my normal clothes, when I finished and I just touched up my purple lipstick, I heard a familiar voice, I realized it was Danny " I guess the world hates me now, my best friend not talking to me and a girlfriend who thinks I cheated on her, well good bye living days, now I can rest in peace …. " oh my god I thought, Danny was going to kill himself.

I gazed at Danny for a second then I saw the most horrifying thing, Danny held up the knife to his heart, that's when i ran out and threw the knife away, I looked into Danny's eyes but he just stared away and turned into his ghost form then he flew out of the room and into the park, I knew where he was going to go so I ran out of the school grounds and ran into the park and found Danny, I quietly sneaked up on him and then I sat beside him and held his hand and said " Danny please don't run could we go back to you're house ? Danny gave me an upset look and quietly said ok if you want to, instead of walking we flew back and when I reached Danny's room I locked the door and asked Danny to tell me what really happened Yesterday, however Danny couldn't answer he was too busy crying, that's when I called tucker and asked him if he could hack into the school security system and find yesterday's surveillance camera tape, and within three minutes tucker sent it to Danny's computer and I opened the file and watched the tape from yesterday, when I finished watching I stood open mouthed because Danny was telling the truth, it seemed that Paulina came up to Danny while he was waiting for me and she kissed him hard and wildly and after I ran out, but I continued to watch, it seemed that Danny pushed Paulina out of the way and he ran out of the doors crying. After watching the tape I felt so guilty so I sat down next to Danny on his bed and I apologized, Danny still seemed really upset and then said this " Sam I still don't know if I should say this but… will you be my girlfriend for real this time ? ' I stared at Danny thinking hard and at the end I said yes Danny of course, after that Danny shuffled his feet, I knew he wanted to kiss me but he was too shy, so I moved in closer and then I kissed him more passoinatly and I noticed that Danny was enjoying it as well, just then I let my hand slide through his thick hair and down his back, Danny let out a happy moan.

An hour later …

it was now almost 6pm and I was with Danny under the quilt on his bed wearing my clothes and so was Danny, just then Danny said " oh god the Valentines Day dance is on in two hours, I smiled I didn't think I was going to the Dance until Danny said " Sam will you go to the Dance with me ? my heart was racing again, plus I was sweating, I tried to sound cool about it but I suddenly had tears in my eyes and I said yes, and then I jumped out of bed and put my shoes on and rushed home, deciding what to wear to the Dance.


End file.
